Five Colours In Her Hair
by ThatSadFanGirl3027
Summary: AU One Shot Nate finds the one...however it follows the pattern of a British Pop Song... Song incorporated, story is based on, is by McFly, I don't own it. Enjoy!


Connect 3 fanfic based on McFly's Five Colours In Her Hair…

Nate's about 20 completely AU

Disclaimer:

I don't own the lyrics that are used in this if I did I'd be writing children's best sellers, and I don't

—

Jason and I normally boycott Shane's hair brain ideas but this one seemed not too hair-brained. A house party for ex-Camp Rockers, it's loud and chaotic. But what do you expect with a house party? I grabbed a cup of what I hope is water, and mingle with friends.

When I saw the girl.

She had short brown hair with streaks of 5 different colours in her hair. She was wearing a blue tank top that finished just after her bellybutton and black hipster jeans. She was talking to a girl, the other girl must have said something funny as the girl with 5 colours in her hair laughed. I had to get to know this girl.

I walked over with a smile on my face then tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face me, (She had a lip ring.) I waved then said.

"Hi, I'm Nate."

"I know, I took your drumming class, the year the crazy competition." She smiled.

Her friend said, "I'll talk later, have fun girl."

"I don't really remember much from that year."

"Because you were besotted with that girl from Camp Star."

"Yeah, my brothers call that my 'Crazy-Stalker-Summer'," I said awkwardly.

"Sounds fun, I'm normally known as 'That Weirdo with Five Colours In Her Hair'. I live in a rather conservative area when I'm with my parents." She said pushing some hair behind her ear.

"What can I call you?"

"Whatever you want hot stuff."

"Well, Beautiful would you like to dance."

—

After that dance, she gave me her number, for 2 weeks we texted. During those weeks I tried to find out everything I can from ex-camp rockers, I met up with Caitlin, and she gave me some information about her.

"So lover boy you wanna know about The Weirdo with Five Colours In Her Hair?"

"Yes, what do you know?"

"She's 19, we started Camp Rock at the same time. She is a huge loner like she knows everyone but no one knows her. After my Tess drama, she helped me out."

"Do you know her name?" Nate asked.

"Nope, she is absolutely not a virgin," Caitlin said.

"How do you know?"

"No virgin would have given me the best advice to clinch Jason," Caitlin said with a huge smile.

"I really don't wanna know what you and Jason get up to."

"But you'd so want her to do it to you," Caitlin said with a smirk then asked. "When you find out her name can you tell me?"

I found out not much from anyone else accept there was a rumour that The Weirdo with Five Colours In Her Hair likes to cook in the nude. Also, everybody wants to know her name. She was all I could think about.

We met up at Starbucks, we were sipping coffee, and discussing a movie that we'd seen when she said,

"So when are you gonna ask me out?"

"I asked you out for coffee."

"I meant on an actual date."

"You'd like to date me?" I asked nervously

"Yes, you dingbat, or I wouldn't have accepted your coffee suggestion. I hate Starbucks."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was hoping you'd ask me on an actual date."

I stood up and held my hand out for That Weirdo with Five Colours In Her Hair and she accepted we were stood face to face, then I whispered,

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would." She said then pulled me into a kiss.

My God that was one hell of a kiss.

—

We'd been dating for a month before she stayed over at mine the first time. She is beautiful normally but she's like some kind of Goddess in the bedroom.

After our first time together, we were laid out on my bed, when I noticed a tattoo on her hip, it was a small daisy.

"Like the tattoo," I said.

"Thanks,"

"Is there any symbolism?"

"Yeah, it's my name."

"To be honest I prefer Daisy over That Weirdo with Five Colours In Her Hair."

"Thank you," She muttered before slowly kissing down my neck.

"But isn't it covered by your underwear normally?"

"I don't care." She said looking me in the eyes before diving under the covers.

—

The press didn't latch on for another month, all eyes were on Shane and Mitchie and them getting engaged. But when the press found out when I was dating her they went crazy. Unlike Shane and Jason I had never really dated before, so Daisy in the eyes of the press was the girl to get me.

We were laid out watching America's Got Talent when I asked,

"So how was your day?"

"Horrible, I couldn't do my job without some teen girl saying, "OMG! Nate Grey's girlfriend!" or some adult asking me questions like, "Hey, what's your name?" It was horrible."

"I'm so sorry, you can't really do anything about fans and the press."

"But the worst thing is that my boss fired me for not working."

"What the hell?"

"Yup, now I'm jobless."

I opened the paper, on the front page was a picture of Daisy and myself with the headline 'Who's That Weirdo with Five Colours In Her Hair?' I throw the paper on the table and let out a groan.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened it, Daisy was there. She was wearing a baggy sweater and jeans. And had tearstained cheeks.

"Come in."

"Thanks," Daisy said.

"How are you?"

"How do you think I am?" She asked.

"Not too good?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But I'd rather say, that I am shit. I can't find a job, that means I can't pay my rent, I can't go anywhere without a bunch of camera welding stalkers being about 5 feet away. Whatever I do, say or wear is criticised! And do you know who's fault it is?" She ended up yelling

I stood there silent.

"Yours! You with your handsome face, amazing body, wonderful personality and brilliant skills! God's sake if you weren't so amazing I wouldn't be stalked for dating you!"

"Wait you're saying that I'm to blame?" I asked

"Yes, you are to blame!" she yelled.

Then fell to the floor crying.

"I'm so sorry, I was so selfish with that I want everybody to know that I had the most amazing girlfriend."

"What That Weirdo with Five Colours In Her Hair?" Daisy muttered.

"Yes, you are amazing!"

"I don't want to be That Weirdo with Five Colours In Her Hair," Daisy said.

"Then don't be," I said.

Daisy stood up and said, "Yeah, I won't be." She walked into the bathroom, I followed her.

She was searching through cupboards. Until she said, "Found it."

She pulled out the head shavers.

"What are you doing?"

"Not being That Weirdo with Five Colours In Her Hair." She plugged them in then turned them on.

Before I could stop her shave five colours, all them out.

"Now I'm just a weirdo with no name," Daisy said smiling.

 _Fin_


End file.
